Returned
by RedCoatKatrina
Summary: Rosewood is back to the way it's suppose to be. Four Pretty Little Girls have their best friend back. Rosewood High has this eerily familiar feel to it. Everything is back to being normal. This isn't a Disney Movie! Psh! Alison may be back from the dead, but that's no happy ending! I'm working even more hard to get that bitch and make her get what she deserves! I'm back Bitch -A
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars

Returned

Prologue

Here it was. The small town of Rosewood. Everyone knew everyone in this town. The girls would shop with their mothers at the Mall, the guys would oogle the girls every time they walked by. There was Noel Kahn and his brother Eric throwing parties every weekend, CeCe Drake would always be at Eric's side hoping to have a make out sesh(how gross). Lucas Gottesman would be sneaking around like the freak he was trying to get "in", if you know what I mean. Psh, what a herm. And there was always the kids who thought they were cool, but they really weren't. Take Kate Randall for example, yes she's pretty. She has the most perfect clothes, the latest make up, the latest perfume, blah blah blah, but what would people say behind her back? And then there were... them. Those four. You know those four girls who use to do everything together, but then they fell apart, but then after a whole year they got back together again and became instant besties? Yeah, you know who I'm talking about, don't you? Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields.

Always in a group. Groups can kill, you know, and it's not like these Bitches aren't capable of murder. Take Mona Vanderwaal for example. She almost died the night of the masquerade ball because of these bitches. Fell right off a cliff because Spencer Hastings pushed...oh I'm sorry... "accidentally let go" of Mona's arm. Yeah right.

Aria Montgomery goes sneaking around with a certain English teacher one moment, and then the next she's dating... oh what was it? A karate instructor? A singer? Some hot dude she met in... Syracuse was it?

And then there's Hanna Marin, Mona's X-BFF. Hanna has been having a tricky, tricky little time she has. I mean finding out her BFF was A, her little problem she had with certain foods(lol more like all foods), her little tryst with whats-his-face who's father works at the dentist office, her somewhat weird friendship with Lucas, and more recently her break up with Caleb Rivers. Oh, not to mention her Daddy Issues. God are they huge. Kinda like Aria's dad.

Now lastly there's Lil Miss Emily Fields. Sometimes I feel bad for her(NOT!). Her boyfriend, Ben, turned out to be a total horny loser, her girlfriend of one year died ever so mysteriously only to be revealed her boyfriend stalker from True North murdered the girl, her uber secret lover Paige wanting to be all secretive with their relationship(Seriously Em? You really went for Pigskin?) … but then Pigskin...I mean Paige...came out and became a decent GF(if you consider being a jealous little bitch "decent"). And of course there was Alison.

Alison DiLaurentis. The girl you wanted to be, the girl you HAD to be friends with, the girl who was ever so popular at school. Alison DiLaurentis had it all. Popularity, a Clique, all the boys wanted to date her(Noel Kahn, anyone?), but then she up and disappeared. Out of the blue. Then just two years later, it all changed. Two years later was came the time when Alison DiLaurentis came out of hiding. From A. Apparently she figured she had all the tools she needed to take down her infamous tormentor.

Well I guess that's it... oh. Wait. There's one more person you need to meet. Me. I'm the Bitch you don't want to mess with. I'm the Bitch you need to fear. Hide from. Cower when I slither through the cracks. That's what Alison DiLaurentis needs to do. Because I'm not going anywhere. You better watch out Bitch, because I know everything. And I'm coming for you!

Kisses Bitch! - **A**


	2. Not So Dead Girls Speech

Pretty Little Liars

Returned

Not So Dead Girls Speech

_Four girls stood, staring wide eyed and something in front of them. A person in fact, in a red coat. The barn in front of that person looked eerie especially with the crazy ass lightning. The girl standing in the center takes a deep breath, "Alison?" _

_In front of them, the person in the red coat raises their hands and takes off the hood. The four girls stares at the blonde, not daring to breathe. With a crash of thunder, the person in the red coat turns around, her hair flying through the wind. "Did you miss me?" the girl chuckled as she looked at her four best friends. _

Aria Montgomery shook her head as she let the flashback out of her head. She was remembering that crazy night in Ravenswood when she finally found out the truth behind her friends whereabouts. Her friend, Alison DiLaurentis, the girl whom everyone thought was dead for two whole years, was alive. Living among them in the physical world. It was pure craziness. Looking to her left, she saw her three other best friends. Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin. They were dressed in black, and sitting in the exact same spots as they were during Alison's funeral. Only this time, the funeral wasn't for Ali. It was for another member of the DiLaurentis family. Jessica, in fact. Alison's mother. Jessica's picture was being shown in the front of the church, her coffin laying on the right of the picture. It was so creepy. Deja vu washed over Aria, as well as the other three girls, as they remembered Alison's funeral. Aria dared to take a peek at the other three, wondering if they were thinking about the same thing as she was. Emily was staring, glossy eyed, at Mrs. D's picture. Spencer was staring down at the ground, as if she was deep in thought, Hanna on the other hand was picking her cuticles. She looked nervous actually. Aria wondered what could be bothering her, but it wasn't like she could just ask her right there, right now.

_Alison stared at the girls and let out a small breath. Emily couldn't take her eyes off her friend. "It was you, in Ravenswood." She could hear Aria's voice, but she couldn't see her move her lips. Her focus was too much on Alison. "Look, it's still not safe for me to be here." Emily gave Alison one of the most pleading looks she could ever give her, "Ali please don't leave again." Alison looked to each of her friends, "Look, I want to be come home. But you have to help me." Alison pleaded back._

It wasn't like it was that hard to figure out why Hanna was so nervous anyway. Even though it had shocked her that Jessica DiLaurentis was dead, she didn't really feel that sympathetic honestly. The only reason she was nervous was because of Kenneth. Mr. DiLaurentis, that is. He obviously wasn't her biggest fan. Hanna took in a deep, silent breathe and let it go, not wanting to even think about Mr. DiLaurentis right now.

_After Spencer asked who Alison was so afraid of, Hanna saw Ali look right at her. "Remember what I told you at the hospital, Hanna?" Hanna felt shocked when she realized that Alison really did appear to her all those times, "That was really you?" After that, they heard a car door slam and Alison ran off, hoping not to get caught._

As the Liars and everyone around them was silent, the back doors of the church suddenly opened up and a few people looked back to see who was there. Jason DiLaurentis, Alison and Spencer's oldest brother(half brother of Spencer, of course) walked into the church, followed by his father, Kenneth. Everyone continued to look back because of who entered next. Alison. Alison was dressed in a black dress, with a silver belt wrapped around her waist. On her left wrist laid a golden bracelet, along with her purple Alison bracelet. On her left rested a silver watch. White dangling earrings flew around her ears. As she walked down the aisle, she ignored all the stares and glances she was receiving. She was even getting some pretty angry looks too, much to Emily's dismay. Kenneth stopped by next to the Liars pew and smiled softly at the girls. They scooted down to let the DiLaurentis family sit next to them. Alison had the honor of sitting right next to Aria. God that was so fucking bizarre. Aria actually thought she caught a disappointed look from Emily, as if she wanted to sit where Aria was right now.

Alison looked over at her four best friends, and gave them a soft smile, "Thank you for being here, you guys." The Liars gave her identical smiles and nodded.

Behind the group, everyone just kept staring at Alison. Rosewood indeed went through a shock wave when they found out Alison was alive all this time. It was probably even more shocking than Jessica's death. By the time the girls got back to Rosewood, everyone swarmed around them. Police immediately caught them, reporters did their best to get the full scoop. When the girls got to the police station, their parents were so thrilled to have their children back. Peter and Veronica Hastings hugged Spencer so hard, she could barely breathe. Ella wrapped her arms around Aria and cried so hard. The same pretty much happened with Emily's mother Pam, and Hanna's mother Ashley too. Then when everyone saw Alison, they just stared at her. Much like everyone at the church was doing right now. When Detective Holbrook and his partner Lieutenant Tanner took Alison and lead her to an interview room, Emily demanded to know where they were taking her best friend. "Don't worry about me, Emily. I'll be alright." Ali gave Emily, as well as Spencer, Aria, and Hanna a reassuring look. That didn't help however because they were sure the cops would take Alison into custody or something.

The big shocker the night Ali returned was when her father appeared in the police station. There was no expression on his face. He had heard about Alison's reappearance, but nobody could tell what was going on through his head. He approached a police officer and whispered very loudly where his daughter was. When the cop told him, he wanted to burst into the room, but the police wouldn't let him. By the time Alison came out of the room, with Holbrook and Tanner behind her, she gave her father the most horrifying and scared expression ever. Before she knew it, her father was actually...hugging her. He kept repeating how happy she was to be alive, how happy he was he had returned. He had his daughter back. But just because Alison was back and alive, didn't mean the happiness would last.

An anonymous tip had be reported to the Police and they immediately sprang into action. Officers rushed past everyone, much to their confusion. After Holbrook and Tanner received the news of what was going on, they looked at Kenneth and Alison. "Reports just came in that someone had been buried alive. Your ex wife." He looked at Kenneth who just covered his face. Alison looked horrified as hell and looked over at the Liars. Alison rushed over to the girls, "Did Holbrook just say what I think he just said?" Hanna was the one who asked. Alison nodded and the five girls face their parents. Everyone had been escorted outside where police cars were zooming out of the parking lot, their lights and sirens on. The girls hadn't said anything to each other. They didn't know what to say. But their silence had been broken. By their cell phones.

_Buzzz_

_Bleep Bleep_

_Ding-ding-ding_

_Riiiiing_

_Click-click_

The girls took out their cell phones and opened the text message. "Holy shit." "Oh my god." "This cannot be happening..." They looked at each other for a split second and read the text together.

_I'm not going anywhere, Bitches. I took one life tonight, and I will take another. Watch your back, because I'm still coming for you. -A_

The girls did not discuss A that night. They didn't discuss A the next day either, or the day after that. The first words they muttered about A was just last night. Hanna had been raving on and on about how she just should've shot the bitch down. "I had the gun. I had every opportunity. I should've just killed her when I had the chance." The other girls, even Alison, told Hanna again and again that it wasn't her fault.

Back at the church, service began and everyone joined together to mourn the death of Jessica DiLaurentis. In the very back of the church, a lean figure stood up from their seat and made their way out of the building. Walking down the steps, the figure approached a limo, which was parked and waiting for them. Opening the door, the figure slipped into the car and crossed their legs. Looking into the mirror which was placed in the back seat, the figure lifted the veil from her face and revealed a mask that she was wearing. Slowly caressing the mask as if it was her real face, the woman's eyes stared dead into her reflection. As the limo pulled away from the church, the woman took off the mask and placed it on the seat next to her.

The funeral went on for some time, and the priest looked at the DiLaurentis family and asked them if they wanted to offer a few words before they went on with the service. Kenneth DiLaurentis went in the front of the church and stepped to the podium. He was looking down at the Bible which was opened to a page. Everyone was just looking at him. Alison managed to make some glances at the people who'd attended the funeral. Most of them was staring blankly at Kenneth, others were giving Alison stares. She just rolled her eyes and was going to look back at her father, when she caught a look from her brother, Jason. Why was Jason staring at her all weird? Did she have something on her face? Did she do her hair wrong? Was one of her nails unpolished? No, Jason was just staring at her because of how shocked he still was that she was really alive. The night Alison finally came home, Jason wouldn't go anywhere near her. It was like if he did, Alison would just disappear right in front of him. Or maybe he'd wake up from one of the most bizarre dreams if his life! But no, this was no dream. It was reality. After hearing the news of his mothers death, he finally broke down to Alison. And what's even more shocking was that Alison didn't even mock him. Usually right about now she'd say something snotty like "C'mon Jason, you're like how old? Twenty one years old? Grow the hell up and act like the man Mommy and Daddy raised you to be.", but it never came. Alison actually did the opposite and comforted her older brother. Alison and Jason were practically having a staring match sitting next to each other in the pew. Then suddenly, Jason broke out a sad smile on his face. Alison returned it, and they both looked back to their father.

Kenneth looked up at all the people who had attended his wifes funeral. There was the Montgomery family, all three. Ashley Marin was sitting next to Pam Fields(Wayne was back out in Afghanistan and Tom was God knows where with Isabelle and Kate), there was Mona Vanderwaal standing next to her parents, the Hastings family was sitting in the pew right behind the girls and Jason. And a few pews down stood Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna Marshall, and their father. It actually amazed Kenneth how many people attended the funeral. Once he began to recite his speech, everyone was staring at him, taking in his every word. Next to make a speech was Jason, who have a speech on how supportive his mother had been when he went to rehab, and he also complimented on his mothers fashionable talents. After Jason finished his speech, everyone turned to Alison. The Liars, assuming Ali wasn't going to make a speech turned shocked and Alison actually stood up and approached the podium. She stood, staring out at all the people. After a few beat seconds, she cleared her throat. "I'm sure everyone here didn't expect me to be standing here to make a speech." Alison started, taking in a deep breath. "My mother was a very influential person to me. She always encouraged me to go after the things I wanted. She even encouraged me to fight back whenever someone caused any trouble for me." The Liars glanced at one another, and Jason sat up looking right into his sisters eyes. Alison had some sort of glint in her eyes, and just as she was about to say something, she stopped herself. Looking at everyone, she offered them a sad little smile, "And if my mother is still here, spiritually of course, I just want to thank her. I want to thank her for making me the person I am today."

Once the service was over, a group of men was carrying the coffin out of the church and placing it into the black funeral limo. Next, they would all be escorted to the cemetery for Jessica's burial. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Alison stood on the stone steps of the church. Wind was softly blowing in their hair, flapping around. "Ali if you want us to ride with you, we can." Emily took Alisons hand, and Alison smiled in return, "That'd be nice." Suddenly Jenna Marshall exited the church and stopped when she came next to the girls. She had her sunglasses on, but could very well see their shadows. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for what happened to your mother." Alison kept her face completely straight. She didn't dare change her expression. Even though Jenna was cleared as A, Ali knew very well she needed to keep tabs on Jenna. "Thank you, Jenna." Jenna smiled and walked down the steps, making her way to the car she would be riding in. Before any of the girls could comment on that awkward moment, Mona came out of the church and gave Alison a sympathetic smile. "Ali, I just – " Alison's nose scrunched up and waved Mona off. "It's fine. Whatever." She placed her arms through Emily and Aria's and motioned Hanna and Spencer to follow them. The five Liars walked off down the steps without Mona, who just frowned at them, but suddenly her expression became dark and solid.

Reporters swarmed The Pretty Little Liars, but they made their best efforts to shoo them all off. They got into the limo Kenneth had rented and they were now off to the cemetery to continue on this bizarre event.


	3. My Sister's a Bitch

Pretty Little Liars

Returned

My Sister's A Bitch

The Hastings house was unsurprisingly quiet. Melissa was back in town, but she wasn't really in a talkative mood. Spencer suspected she was trying to dodge any questions that had to do with London or whatever. Even more, Spencer started noticing her fathers odd behavior towards her older sister. At first, Spencer was going to ask Melissa about it, but she was not in the mood to piss her sister off – that was the last thing she wanted to do, right now. Spencer was in her room, folding clothes ever so neatly. So far she's been doing really well staying sober after speeding for practically half the year. Thinking over it now, it was a pretty stupid thing she ever did... for the second time. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as last time when she couldn't remember a whole damn summer. Neatly hanging everything in her closet and placing whatever didn't fit in her dresser, Spencer smiled triumphantly to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement coming from across the yard. When she got a better look, it was Alison walking across her window. It still felt really weird to see her best friend back from the dead, and in the public none of the less.

To Spencer's knowledge, Kenneth immediately made arrangements for Alison to start at Rosewood High School immediately that next week. _Everything is going to be so different, now..._ Spencer was too busy looking out the window to notice someone walking into her room. "I always knew she wasn't really dead." Spencer whipped her head over to see Melissa standing in her room. The older girl was looking out the window, looking at the DiLaurentis house. When her eyes met Spencer's, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you're thinking the exact same thing!" Spencer muttered an apology and closed her curtains. It was always so awkward for these two sisters to be standing in the same room together. Spencer could practically feel Melissa's nerves getting to her. "Yeah well, it's not like there's anything to do about it, Melissa."

Biting her lip and rolling her eyes, Melissa leaned against Spencer's bed post. Her eyes were staring right down onto the floor, as if she was thinking about what to say next. "You're not afraid of her, are you Melissa?" Melissa's head shot up and she made a somewhat angry expression, "Damn right, I'm afraid of her!" Spencer's eyes widened with shock, she crossed her arms and looked at Melissa as if she was demanding her to go on. "I mean come on, she's been gone for two years faking her death, she's been hiding out at God knows where, goes around wearing a red coat and a mask..." Melissa suddenly stopped what she was saying, and Spencer looked as if she was about to jump out of her skin. "How did you know that?" Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Because Spencer, I saw her with it!" Then Spencer accused Melissa of actually seeing Alison the night of the fire at Thornhill, but Melissa shook her head. "No, not at the lodge, at Ra... Look it doesn't matter, okay? I just know she's up to something, and it isn't good!" Melissa was quick to turn around and started walking out of her sisters room, but Spencer ran in front of it, "No, you can't keep doing that! You can't keep trying to tell me something, and then just stop!" Melissa began to groan so furiously, Spencer could see her sister begin to shake. "I was there, okay?! I was in... Ravenswood." Spencer took a step back, looking shocked. "No... no you were in London." Melissa sighed and rubbed her head. "I was but... I got this anonymous message. They said you and your friends were in danger so I went to Ravenswood so I could follow you!"

"Because you wanted to know if Ali was alive. You needed to see it for yourself." Melissa crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "Did you take a picture of us? And sent to it to the police?" Melissa shook her head immediately. "No, I wasn't the one who did that. But I think I know who did." Spencer leaned up to Melissa. "It was..." but before Melissa could tell Spencer, their mother called them for supper, and Melissa rushed downstairs, clearly telling Spencer that she had absolutely no intention of telling her. _That's alright, _she thought with a grim look, _I'll get it out of her soon enough. _Her eyes were glaring when she headed out the door, missing the BLEEP from her laptop, which was sitting on her desk. A window had popped up with a message.

_You may be safe now, but just wait Spencer. Don't think having Alison back is all gonna be smiles and giggles, because I'll make sure it's the exact opposite. Sleep tight, Bitch! -A _

Spencer got to Melissa's heels as they were walking down, much to Melissa's annoyance, "Melissa you have to tell me what you know!" Melissa whirled herself around, took one look at Spencer, then continued down the stairs. Melissa told Spencer she didn't want to talk about it now, and added not to threaten to tell their parents. The last thing Melissa wanted was for Veronica and Peter, two lawyers, to get into this situation. It was so Melissa, too. Saint Melissa couldn't possibly piss off Mommy and Daddy so she could stay in her _I'm so perfect, love me! _bubble. "Melissa, I really think we should talk..." Melissa was not completely in Spencer's face. She made sure their parents weren't around to see, "Look, stop asking me about it! I shouldn't even have brought it up! You may know a lot Spencer, but with me, you have no idea what's going on!" Melissa rushed into the dining room leaving Spencer alone to collect her thoughts. What the hell was up with Melissa? Was she being threatened, now? Was this some N.A.T. Club type of thing? Or maybe... Could Melissa actually be A? Was she lying when she told Spencer she was only trying to keep her safe? It was the perfect alibi, you know. Perfect Sister trying to protect the Little Sister when in actuality, Perfect Sister was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike her down! God, that was so perfect.

At that point, Spencer had it. She couldn't deal being here right now, when Melissa clearly was involved with A or that night in Ravenswood or whatever the hell she was in. She grabbed her coat and her keys and marched outside, storming over to the DiLaurentis house. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped herself. Was she really running to Alison? Did Ali even want to be bothered right now? Things were different now, she just couldn't go over to Alison's again when shit hit the fan. When she turned back towards her house, she swore she saw someone slip through the shadows near the house. Heart racing, she ran over to see who the hell was in her yard, but there was nobody. It was just her eyes playing tricks on her. What if it wasn't, though? What if someone really was spying on her, right now? _Get a grip, Spencer! _She concluded there was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Nobody was here. Nobody was watching her. She took in a deep breathe and headed back inside the house. Spencer made her way over into the kitchen when Peter stuck his head out, "Foods getting cold, Spence." His daughter nodded and told him she'd be there shortly. Fine, she would just deal with Melissa. She was totally done with the whole "I'm so fragile" Melissa had going on, and if she had to be tough, she would be! Of course that always got her into trouble. But seriously, who cared anymore? It wasn't like Melissa was innocent anyway... right?

In the dining room, Spencer sat right across from Melissa, who was too busy concentrating on her plate of food to acknowledge anyone around her. Peter and Veronica were discussing work, clients, cases, the usual lawyerish stuff, and Spencer was just giving Melissa the "I Will Get It Out of You" look. She looked around the table to engulf what she was going to eat for dinner. Veronica had prepared a huge roast, mashed potatoes, vegetables, special homemade gravy(Spencer's favorite), but there wasn't any rolls or biscuits. Veronica tried her best to keep away from those. "So Melissa, would you like to share about what you did over in London?" Melissa looked over at her mother, who was staring right at her. So was her father. "Uh. I was busy with my internship. You know, working. It was really cold there too," as she said that, she glanced over at Spencer who was rolling her eyes, "but yeah, I didn't get to do any shopping or anything." To keep her from talking more about it, she stuffed a fork full of potatoes in her mouth. _What a fucking... _

"And how are you Spencer?" Damn Veronica for interrupting Spencer's thoughts! "Is everything going well for... you know?" Spencer sighed a little, knowing her mother was talking about the Return of Alison DiLaurentis. That was what everyone was calling it. Spencer recalled all the newspaper articles, eating up Ali's return. **Alison DiLaurentis: SHE'S BACK AND SHE'S ALIVE! **Or **DEAD GIRL, TURNS NOT-SO-DEAD! **Honestly, it got old really fast. Surprisingly, Alison didn't seem to be enjoying the publicity either. A was still out there, so Spencer didn't understand why the police would allow those articles to get out. She was surprised Mr. DiLaurentis didn't do anything to stop the publicity either.

The Hastings continued their dinner, in silence, until there was a buzz coming from someones pocket. At first, Spencer thought it was her phone, but it wasn't. Melissa, looked embarrassed, took her phone out apologizing. "I'll turn it..." before she could finish, she dropped her phone on the table, making a loud clatter. The other three in the room gave her a look. At first, Spencer thought it was probably a text from Ian claiming to be alive, but then she remembered his body going down in his grave. "Is everything... O.K. Melissa?" Spencer decided it was the best time to try to push Melissa for answers. Her sister shot a look at her, but then smiled to hide her true emotions. "No, it was just someone I met in London." Spencer noted Melissa turning her phone off. She didn't even reply to whoever sent her a text. _Bitch. _The dinner went on, but Veronica was still being really nosy. She kept asking Melissa about her internship, which her daughter tried her best to dodge. When she asked Spencer the same damn nosy question, Spencer was going to just answer "Nothing", but then she decided to be a little bold. "Well, I was thinking about taking Ali to the mall with Aria, Hanna and Emily. And then we're probably going to have..." She hit a dead end, but then blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "... a sleep over. In the barn." Melissa, Peter, and Veronica just looked at her. What the fuck did she just say?! Was she going crazy? Melissa just frowned and placed her fork on her plate, "That's not funny, Spencer." She said it just so perfectly. _Again, Bitch. _Spencer had thought with a sneer. "I know it's not, but it was Ali's idea." That was a lie, of course, but it wasn't going to hurt anyone... at least she hoped it wouldn't.

Veronica and Peter continued to eat, while their daughters jabbed at their food. As soon as dinner was over, Spencer shot back up to her room. Yeah she wanted to get out, but seriously, where would she go right now? To Aria, Hanna or Emily's and leave Ali high and dry? Or could she actually just go to Ali's? Getting into her room, she closed the door with just force that it not only made a loud bang, but it make a few things shake. Sighing, Spencer collapsed on her bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. About to go to sleep, she heard a loud _BLEEP!. _Sitting up, she looked over at the IM she received from A. She walked over, sat down, and just froze in her chair, heart immediately racing. "Oh my God..." suddenly it began to sink in, that A, whoever the fuck A was, was going to be very, very bad news. It _did _jump across a fucking building, for Gods sake. Slamming her laptop shut, she leaned back and took in a deep breathe. "Oh shit, shit, shit..." came out as a whisper. Opening her eyes, she walked over to her window, looking across to Ali's room. There, she saw Alison and someone else talking to her. Squinting her eyes, she got a better look at whoever was talking to her. It was CeCe Drake.


	4. Aria's Little Surprise

So I have a lot of explaining to do... Basically, life. I have been really busy with school and it's taking a lot out of me. I do appreciate all the reviews and I hope to complete this fic really soon. There will obviously be some differences with the show and I hope to keep it true to myself. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 3! Enjoy and review please!

Returned

Chapter 3

"I'm telling you, it was CeCe Drake!"

Aria sighed quietly to herself as she held the mobile device to her ear. What was this anyway, the fifth cell phone she got herself in a month? Spencer was updating her in all her findings, if you can even call it that, and all of Aria's responses were "Yeah", "No kidding", "Oh my God", blah blah blah. While Spencer went on and on in her ear, Aria was walking towards the door and peeked out. As far as she knew, she was home alone. The fact that she was home alone really did speak wonders... for her at least.

"Do you know what they were talking about? Could you read their lips?" Aria tried to get anything out of Spencer that could be useful to them. Either that or she just wanted to shut Spencer the hell up so she could go to bed.

"Well no... but it probably wasn't good!" 

Yeah, leave it to Spencer to take everything and turn it into something drama filled and scandalous. That got so old. "Unless we have something solid Spence, it was just two friends talking." A split second later, she pursed her lips, "Why are you spying on Ali anyway?"

"I'm not spying on her!" Aria cringed at how loud Spencer was over the phone, "I just caught a glimpse of her. And CeCe."

Aria shook her head and walked over to her desk and sat down. "Go to bed Spence, you're tired." She smirked when Spencer started complaining and said something about how bossy Aria was, but it wasn't like Aria was going to apologize anyway. That so wasn't her. After a few minutes the two girls hung up and Aria was met with silence. She was actually contemplating on calling Spencer back to ask if she could sleep over at the Hastings', but she knew she needed to get over her hear of being alone.

It wasn't like she was afraid of being boyfriendless, oh of course not! She just didn't want to hang around an eerily quiet house with random squeaks and creaks in the night. Sometimes she thought the place was haunted, but she knew it was just the house "Settling".

Psh, whatever got her through the night.

There was a time when Aria actually believed in ghosts. It wasn't long ago when she thought Alison's restless spirit was visiting her and giving her cryptic messages. This was all proven to be Alison's physical form visiting the girls when they were all conveniently in states of sleep deprivation and high on all sorts of drugs, at least in Spencer's case.

Since she wasn't ready to go to bed, which if you thought about, it was pretty shitty since she had ordered Spencer to go to sleep, Aria walked downstairs to the living room where she started a nice and cozy fire in the fireplace and settled down comfortably on the couch. Clicking the power button on the remote, the television hanging above the fireplace lit up and Aria settled to watching some weird soundless black and white movie. The girl was practically engulfed with the movie. Honestly, it was hard to believe she actually got into them. Let alone understand them.

For some reason, Aria was very fidgety. She had been since Jessica DiLaurentis' funeral. It was like she was waiting for something to happen, something big that would go down in history and effect her life forever. Didn't that already technically happen? She'd been getting harassed by and unknown person that went by an effin' letter of the alphabet for crying out loud!

Lucky for her, Aria hadn't even heard from A since the funeral, and that was fine by her. The more that crazy bitch was out of her life for good, the better.

Aria had been entranced with the movie for some time and didn't hear her father come into the house. He was holding a package in his hand and tried to get his coat off and onto the coat wrack. "This came for you."

Aria almost jumped out of her skin and looked over at her father. Now confused, Aria stood up from the couch and walked over to her dad and took the package. "That's weird, I didn't order anything."

"Maybe it's from one of your friends." After Byron successfully hanged his coat, he offered to make them something to eat and Aria slowly nodded while she looked down at the box. Making sure her father wasn't in sight, Aria quickly opened the box and peered inside. Inside was something neatly wrapped in thin wrapping paper. Taking the object out, she quickly unwrapped it and she was now looking at a doll with a hole cut out on the left side of its chest area. She noticed a note inside the box and took it out.

"Wouldn't it be bad if you lost your heart, Aria? Or maybe you already did. Kisses! -A"

Aria made a noise and flung the doll back into the box with the note flying on top of it. The crazy psycho was sending her gifts now?! This was getting ridiculous! Taking the box, Aria got up and walked outside ready to confront whoever the hell left this present! She called out to anybody who might have been listening, but no reply had come. Since she didn't want to stay outside all night, she quickly went back inside and ran to her room where she threw the box in the corner of the room, making a loud thud. Why the hell did A have to be back? Why couldn't the no face bitch just leave Aria and her friends in peace? As the thoughts rushed in her head, she heard her father call her downstairs.

If A was back, which she fully believed it to be true, then that bitch better watch _her _back because when Aria was done with her, she'd be the most sorry bitch on this green earth.

As she walked down the steps, her thoughts began to wonder what Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were up to. Were they as freaked out as she and assumingly Spencer was too? Was Emily going to fall back to her love sick puppy ways now that Ali was alive and well? What about Hanna? Aria knew how hard it was for Hanna when Alison was around. Of course there were other people she wondered how they'd react now that Alison was back like Mona and Lucas, but she didn't want to dwell on them. Especially not Mona.

Once Aria reached the final step, her cell phone began to beep indicating she had received a text message. Rolling her eyes, she immediately thought it was Spencer sending out an SOS or she was begging Aria to call her to talk again. Instead the screen just read "UNKNOWN NUMBER" with a message typed right under it.

"Did you like the gift, Aria? There's more where that came from, if you behave. But I think we both know how impossible that is for you. Kisses, -A"

Aria scoffed quietly and rested her arms at her side. Was this bitch serious? How the hell did she know when to send the right message at the right time to her?! Pocketing her cell phone, she reached the kitchen and put on her innocent face. She'd tell her friends all about this later, but for now she needed to keep a front up for her father.

"Hey!" Byron said with a smile on his face, "I made us your favorite!"

Aria sat down in one of the chairs and smiled at her proud Dad. "Everything looks great! Can't wait to dig in."

The two grabbed their plates and filled them up while Aria's thoughts were still centered around the package and the text message. When her father asked what came in the mail, Aria made some lame ass stupid excuse. Like anyone would believe anything Aria said, although her friends had confirmed she was the best liar... which was highly debatable.

The two started eating and engrossed themselves in some bonding conversation. For the rest of the night, A wouldn't be bothering Aria anymore. They had their sights set on another Liar. And she was probably about to have a major meltdown right about now. At least that's what Aria thought would happen to her.

Hanna Marin wasn't exactly the type of girl who kept her thoughts to herself.


End file.
